japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuko Minaguchi
Yūko Minaguchi (皆口 裕子, born June 26, 1966) is a Japanese voice actress. In 2012, Minaguchi took a nineteen-month-long hiatus from acting in order to study abroad in the United States. This resulted in Shino Kakinuma being cast as Videl for the final arc of Dragon Ball Kai,1 although Minaguchi did reprise her role as the character for 2013's theatrical film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Anime *2112: The Birth of Doraemon (movie) as Noramyaako *3D Magical Play (OVA) as Purilun *Abarenbō Rikishi!! Matsutarō (TV) as Yurara *Air Master (TV) as Akiko *Alexander: The Movie as Roxanne *Apfel Land Story (OVA) as Freida *Astarotte no Omocha! (OVA) as Mercelída Ygvar *Astarotte's Toy (TV) as Mercelída Ygvar *Azuki-chan (movie) as Azuki's Mom *Azuki-chan (TV) as Azuki's mother *Be-Bop-Highschool (OVA) as Misa *Betterman (TV) as Kaede ; Kaede Kurenai *BioHunter (OVA) as Sayaka *Blue Sonnet (OVA) as Yumi *Bosco Daibōken (TV) as Princess Apricot *Cardcaptor Sakura (TV) as Nadeshiko Kinomoto *Case Closed (TV) as Harumi (Ep. 115); Mina Eguchi (Ep. 536) *Casshern Sins (TV) as Ringo; Wrench (Eps. 2-3) *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (TV) as Dilma (Ep. 4) *Chu-Bra!! (TV) as Reika Amahara *City Hunter '91 (TV) as Yuko (Ep. 10) *City Hunter 2 (TV) as Maki (Ep. 87) *Clannad (movie) as Kouko Ibuki *Clannad (TV) as Kōko Ibuki *Clannad After Story (TV) as Kōko Yoshino *Condition Green (OVA) as Emilie Branford *Daa! Daa! Daa! (TV) as Miki Kouzuki *Dai Yamato Zero-go (OVA) as Hongô; Yuki Hongō *Desert Punk (TV) as Natsuko Kawaguchi *Devil Lady (TV) as Konno Hitomi (Ep. 6) *DNA Sights 999.9 (movie) as Mello *Doraemon: Nobita's Tin-Plate Labyrinth (movie) as Supio *Dr. Slump (TV 2) as Midori Yamabuki *Dr. Slump: Arale no Bikkuri Bān (movie) as Midori Norimaki *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Pan & Videl *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Pan (old) *Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) as Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (movie 10) as Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (movie 12) as Juliano; Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Pan; Videl *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (movie 13) as Videl *Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! (ONA) as Videl *Dragon's Heaven (OVA) as Ikuuru *Elementalors (movie) as Shiohisa *Fairy Musketeers (TV) as Saya Suzukaze (Souta's mother) *(The) File of Young Kindaichi (TV) as Sakura *(The) File of Young Kindaichi Returns (TV) as Kazue Kenmochi (Ep. 20) *Final Approach (TV) as Yurika Menou *Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals (OVA) as Rinary *Final Fantasy: Unlimited (TV) as Marie Hayakawa *Fist of the North Star 2 (TV) as Mamu (Ep 1) *Fist of the North Star: Strawberry Flavor (TV) as Woman D (Ep. 3); Yuria *Flame of Recca (TV) as Sakura Meno *Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime (TV) as Princess Grace *Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy (movie) as Claire *Gensomaden Saiyuki: Kibou no zaika (OVA) as Yaone *Getsumen to Heiki Mina (TV) as Mikasa Tsukuda *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (TV) as Akane (Ep. 36) *Golden Boy (OVA) as Naoko Katsuda (Ep. 2) *Greed (OVA) as Key Mi (debut) *Hanada Shōnen-shi (TV) as Shin's mother *Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) as Nagi's mother (Ep. 24) *Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties (TV) as Yukariko Sanzenin *Hayate the Combat Butler!! (TV) as Yukariko Sanzenin (Eps. 16-17) *Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (TV) as Yukariko Sanzenin *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Haruka *Hell Girl: Three Vessels (TV) as Nanami Kikuchi (Ep. 21) *Hello! Lady Lin (TV) as Dorothy *Here Is Greenwood (OVA) as Misako *Inuyasha (TV) as Koyuki (Ep. 101) *Is the order a rabbit?? (TV 2) as Cocoa's mother (Ep. 12) *Is This a Zombie? (TV) as Delusion Yū (Ep. 4) *Jewelpet Sunshine (TV) as Jewelina; Narrator *Kamen no Maid Guy (TV) as Madam J (Sweet Holstein manager) (Ep. 9) *Kamen no Ninja Akakage (TV) as Akane *Kanon as Akiko Minase *Kanon Season 2 as Akiko Minase *Kanon Kazahana (special) as Akiko Minase *(The) Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (OVA) as Kloze Rinz *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (TV) as Saga's mother *Luna Varga (OVA) as Veena *Magical Play (ONA) as Purilun *Mahō no Princess Minky Momo: Yume o Dakishimete (TV) as Shadow *Mahōtsukai Sally (TV 2/1989) as Nancy *MapleStory (TV) as Kino *MAPS (OVA 1987) as Hoshimi Kimizuka *Master Keaton (TV) as Flora Lyman (Ep. 17) *Merhen Ōkoku (TV) as Cinderella *Metropolis (movie) as Female voice *Neighborhood Story (movie) as Ayumi Oikawa *Neighborhood Story (TV) as Ayumi Oikawa (Ep. 22) *Nichijou - My Ordinary Life (TV) as Sister says *One Piece (TV) as Muse; Portgas D. Rouge; Sister (Ep. 701) *Otogi-Jushi Akazukin (OVA) as Mother of Sôta *Oz (OAV) as Felicia Epstein *Pilot Candidate (OVA) as Elia *Place to Place (TV) as Miiko Inui *Poco's Udon World (TV) as Mai Tanaka (Manabe) *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) as Rose (Ep. 3) *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Tsukimi's mother (6 episodes) *Princess Resurrection (TV) as Sawawa *Re-Kan! (TV) as Yuuhi Amami (Ep. 5) *Reign: The Conqueror (TV) as Roxanne *Restol, The Special Rescue Squad (Korean TV) as Reth *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's mother) *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (TV) as Hazuki Fuwa (Ep. 5) *Sailor Moon S (TV) as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn; Mistress 9 *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) as Sailor Saturn (flashback; Ep. 1) *Saiyuki (TV) as Yaone *Saiyuki Gunlock (TV) as Yaone *Saiyuki Reload (TV) as Yaone *Saiyuki: Requiem (movie) as Yaone *Shiba-wanko no Wa no Kokoro (TV) as Yuki-chan *Shinzo (TV) as Yakumo *Singles (OVA) as Saki Sakisaka *Sket Dance (TV) as Aiko Omi (Ep. 15) *Slam Dunk (movie) as Yoko Shimura *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) *Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey (OVA) as Mimeh *Super Milk-chan (TV) as Narrator *(The) Super Milk-chan Show (TV) as Narrator *Sword Art Online II (TV) as Freyja *Tales of Eternia (TV) as Farah Oersted *Tibetan Dog (movie) *Time Bokan: The Villains Strike Back (TV) as Mirei *Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (TV) as Saori Arishima (Ep. 14) *Tori no Uta (OVA) as Girl *Warau Salesman (TV) *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (TV) as Mari Yotsukado *X (movie) as Hinoto *Yadamon (TV) as Kira *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (TV) as Kaneko Inokuma; Yawara Inokuma *Yawara! Soreyuke Koshinuke Kids!! (movie) as Yawara Inokuma *Yawara! Special - Zutto Kimi no Koto ga as Yawara Inokuma *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! (TV) as Flora *Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! (movie) as Dark Mint *Yona Yona Penguin (movie) as Chaley's mother Anime Films *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: Oni-ō no Fukkatsu – Neko-Musume Video Games *Akai Ito – Yumei *Clannad – Kouko Ibuki *Dead or Alive 5 – Momiji *Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 – Momiji *Dragon Ball GT Final Bout – Pan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Pan & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Pan & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Videl *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Videl & Pan *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Videl & Pan *Super Dragon Ball Z – Videl *Ehrgeiz God Bless the Ring – Tifa Lockhart *Final Approach – Yurika Meno *Kanon – Akiko Minase *Klonoa – Lephise & Pamela *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky – Kloe Rinz *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky Second Chapter – Kloe Rinz *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky the 3rd – Kloe Rinz *The Legend of Heroes Trails of Blue – Kloe Rinz *Love Plus – Nene Anegasaki *New Love Plus – Nene Anegasaki *Ninja Gaiden 2 – Momiji *Ninja Gaiden 3 – Momiji *Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword – Momiji *Romancing SaGa – Claudia *Root Letter – Shiori Yoshioka *Shining Ark – Lian *Sonic Shuffle – Illumina *Tales of Eternia – Farah Oersted *Ys vs. Trails in the Sky Alternative Saga – Kloe Rinz Quotes Knownable Roles Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES